Make Me Whole
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Hiccup has gotten into a horrible fight with Astrid and Toothless. Will his friends remind them that they make each other whole or will they be in pieces forever?


Make Me Whole

Hiccup and friends sat around a fire in the woods late at night. Snotlout sat with Fishlegs, Ruffnut with Tuffnut, and Hiccup with Astrid but they sat as far away from each other as they could.

Hiccup and Astrid had got into a fight that day. There fight was about that Astrid suspected Hiccup of cheating on her and Hiccup tried many times to convince her he didn't. Their fight had gotten worse and soon they questioned to why they are even a couple and given each other horrible insults that broke each of their hearts.

The teens dragons were right behind them except for Toothless who sat far from Hiccup as well.

Toothless and Hiccup had gotten into a fight as well too. Toothless wanted to fly today but Hiccup said no because he didn't feel like flying and he was in a bad mood. Toothless asked Hiccup what his problem was but Hiccup told he didn't want to talk about it. (Hiccup learned how to speak dragonese that week) Their fight was as horrible as Hiccup's was with Astrid. Toothless even questioned in front of Hiccup why he was his friend because he shot him down and made him loose his flight and Hiccup wondered as well because he was supposed to be his enemy.

Neither of them were in a good mood today and Fredrika asked if her friends could come together here since it was nice night to be in the woods.

Fredrika was one of the three daughters of a rich family that came to live on Berk because they heard that the tribe are now friends with dragons. Fredrika loved living on the island( unlike her parents and her oldest sister Bergit who hate living on the island that is not like their classy and rich lifestyle) and got a dragon to train. A Deadly Nadder she named Astrid. Her second oldest sister Viva had just signed up for Dragon Training and rides a Hideous Zipplelack. She rides the head that sparks gas and named the head Sparks and the head that breathes gas Toxic Air. She tried to convince Bergit to ride with her but always fails.

Fredrika and Viva sat next to each other in front of the fire with the their friends.

"So what are doing here?" asked Hiccup.

"I thought it would be a nice to spend some time outside." answered Fredrika.

"What's that?" asked Astrid pointing to an object beside her.

"Oh this?" Fredrika lifted the object revealed to be a guitar. "It's just an instrument I like to play."

"You like to play music?" asked a curious Hiccup.

"Yeah it's a hobby of mine." Fredrika responded a little shyly but proudly.

"Why don't you play a song for us?" offered Snotlout.

"You really want me to?" Fredrika asked a little excited.

"Yeah go ahead." everyone said.

"Well I do know a song pretty well." Fredrika putted the guitar into position. Checking if the tune was right she began playing.

The guitar played a slow and low deep tune. Almost like in sadness but more of a peaceful soothing way. Like a lullaby. Everyone listened carefully at the soothing music and Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless were captivated by it. Then Fredrika started to sing.

I'm here again

A thousand miles away from you

A broken mess

Just scattered pieces of who I am

Hiccup looked at Astrid who faced in Fredrika's direction listening intentionally at the beautiful soothing song. Her faced looked almost expressionless but more she was trying to hide and expression. He turned to Toothless who had the same expression as Astrid. "Are they hiding something?" he thought but he shook it aside and turned his attention back to the song.

I tried so hard

Thought I could do this on my own

I've lost so much along he way

Hiccup heard an inhale. Like the kind you would do when you try to hold back a cry. He looked around wondering if someone was crying. No one seemed to be but he turned to Astrid and a tear ran down her cheek. Was Astrid crying? Hiccup had never seen her cry before. Normally when she's upset she uses her anger to take it out but crying? This is a side of her he's never seen before. He heard another sniffle and turned and saw Toothless with a tear coming from one of his eyes as well. Was Toothless crying as well? He was surprised seeing these two cry over a song. Even though the song seemed so moving and touching. He continued listening.

Then I see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything

I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make

Me whole

Hiccup sniffled and wiped a tear away. The song reminds him of how he's been through as an outcast of his village. When he felt so alone after his mother died. How hard he tried to prove he could be a good Viking. How he use to want to kill dragons to be that Viking. How he tried to prove to father, his tribe, and Astrid. Hiccup remembered when she never made fun of him. In fact she looked sorry for him or disgusted at those who insult him. He remembered she always looked tough and hard but he sensed goodness in her. He saw a beauty in her on the outside and inside of her as well. He listened again.

I've come on down

But you make sense of who I am

Like puzzle pieces in your hand

Hiccup remembered suddenly when he shot down Toothless and was about to kill him but saw his plea and fear and pitied him. He remembered when he freed him, befriended him, and helped him fly. He remembered when Toothless protected him from the Monstrous Nightmare and when they fought together against the Red Death. He remembered when he lost his foot and Toothless helped him walk. He felt so closer to him since then.

He turned to Toothless who was silently crying and to Astrid who was doing the same. He shifted closer to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a sad expression on her face. He held her hand and reached out to Toothless and rested his other hand on Toothless head. Toothless looked Hiccup with sad eyes. They then turned their attention back to Fredrika's song.

When i see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything

I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me

Me whole

Fredrika held that last word in a low pitch playing her guitar like rising to a climax.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup turned to her and was surprised when she threw her arms around him and sobbed. Hiccup just cried and hugged her back.

"Hiccup I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Astrid cried.

"I'm sorry too Astrid." Hiccup responded.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry. I thought I would loose like I almost did before." Astrid sobbed.

"You'd never loose me Astrid." Hiccup assured "I would never think of anyone else but you. You're important to me. I love you."

"I love you too." Astrid kissed Hiccup and smiled at him.

They then heard a low moan Hiccup recognized.

"Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup turned to Toothless. He looked at him for awhile before he threw his arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Toothless!" Hiccup sobbed into his dragon. "I didn't mean what I said. You're the best friend I could ever have."

"I'm sorry too Hiccup." Toothless nuzzled . "I didn't mean what I said as well. Your my best friend."

Hiccup smiled at his dragon. Astrid hugged Toothless as well and kissed his head. Toothless wrapped his wings around his friends. Hiccup and Astrid held each others hands and the song continued.

Then I see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole

So you can make me whole

Fredrika stopped playing and putted her guitar down. She looked at everyone who were silent for a moment. Then Hiccup letted go of Toothless and Astrid and looked at her.

"You were good." he said drying his eyes.

"Thanks." she replied "Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." he responded. He then went back and talked to his girlfriend and his dragon.

"Why did you do that?" asked Snotlout in a whisper so Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless couldn't hear.

"Do what?" asked Fredrika.

"Why did you sing that sad song in front of them?" Snotlout asked a little impatiant.

"Yeah what are you getting at?" asked Tuffnut. "Yeah?" asked Ruffnut.

"Although the song was nice." pointed out Fishlegs.

"Were you trying to make them cry?" asked Viva.

"No." she defended "I wasn't trying to make them cry. I was trying to remind themselves why they need each other?" Fredrika explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Snotlout.

"Look I heard about the fight Hiccup had with both Toothless and Astrid." Fredrika stated.

"So?" asked Snotlout still not getting the point.

"So" explained Fredrika "I heard what their fight was about. They forgot why need each other."

"I still don't get it." replied Snotlout.

"Look I may not know Hiccup, Astrid, or Toothless as much as you guys do ,but from what I heard about them I know they need each other because without each other they would be pieces because together they make each other whole." Fredrika explained hoping he gets the message.

"Oh." he said.

Everyone now understands what she was saying.

"You're a good friend." Hiccup said with Astrid and Toothless by his side. "and thanks."

"Oh it was nothing besides it was kind of fun." Fredrika responded.

"Making us cry?" Astrid asked.

"No singing." Fredrika defended.

"Oh." Astrid said. "Well it's getting late let's all go home."

"Yeah I bet mom, dad, and Bergit are having another fit." Viva stated.

So everyone left on their dragons except for Hiccup and Astrid. Her dragon went home but Toothless stayed with them.

"Would you like to ride with me?" Hiccup asked.

"I'd love to." Astrid responded.

Hiccup and Astrid then went on Toothless and they took to the skies. Astrid hugged Hiccup jut like in their first romantic flight and Hiccup smiled. He was happy he reconciled with his true love and his best friend. They are happy to be together and they always will be. Because when one is in pieces the other makes them whole.


End file.
